


出轨游戏（13）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伊万 - Freeform, 王耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（13）

接上

王耀眯眼趴伏在软枕上，猫似的打着盹。阳光亲吻着蜜色的皮肤，他润泽的嘴唇和绯红的双颊，比路易十五的蓬帕杜夫人更加蛊惑人心，每时每刻都在引诱着伊万前去品尝。

伊万搂紧王耀，两具赤裸的躯体像抽屉的里的大勺子小勺子，亲密无间的挨着。他将鼻子埋进王耀散开的黑发里小狗一样嗅来嗅去。不是香波或者须后水，而是王耀本身的味道——茶混合着向日葵，那令伊万着迷并且心安。他心不在焉的抚摸王耀的胯骨，小声哼起安眠童谣。

“安静。”王耀翻身捂住伊万的嘴巴，懒散的样子就像小憩的猫崽摆动毛茸茸的尾巴。“这让我回到那些该死的保姆时代。”

“我还以为你超喜欢哭闹不止的小豆丁。”伊万微笑，闭着眼睛舔吻他的掌心。

“如果你有一对精力过剩的父母，就不得不学着爱上他们。”王耀支起手臂。“或许这么说很粗鲁，但我童年的确很艰辛，如果你懂我的意思。”

“灾难？我猜，看看冬妮娅就知道照顾弟妹是多么不容易的工作。”伊万咬住王耀的手指。“不过当个称职的亲弟弟也并不简单。”

“怎么说？”王耀回咬伊万的喉咙。“成年之前你们不是只要每天吃喝玩乐就能过的不错。”

“哇哦，好大哥就是这么恶意揣测弟妹？”伊万微笑，握住王耀的大腿让他骑坐在自己腰腹上。

“还不允许偶尔牢骚吗？”王耀低下头，啄吻伊万的鼻尖，头发丝垂到他的脸庞。“你要是我弟弟，我一定让你服服帖帖。”

“用什么法子？”伊万握住王耀的臀部，猛地抬起胯骨用翘起的阴茎顶撞了下他的臀缝。

“小混蛋。”王耀按住伊万的腹部，直起身形。他眼角潮红，眉梢还残留着上一回合的余韵。  


伊万被王耀迷住了，他急不可耐的用手掌捧住王耀的面颊将他拉入深切的亲吻之中，他依次吮吸王耀的双唇和舌尖，然后用自己的去探索王耀的口腔内壁。美妙的唇齿相交让伊万觉得幸福万分。

“我又想要你。”伊万说。

“距离上次还没半个小时。”王耀说。

“可你都离开我半个月了。”伊万说，他含住王耀的食指与中指，模仿性交的动作吞吐。

“男人一生的精子是有数的。”王耀在伊万进入的时候，闷哼了声，他扬起脖颈缓缓坐下去，然后深深吐气。“我觉得你都该把东西射干净了，你怎么还有精力，我是不是该因此夸奖你的天赋。”

“这赞美令我感到骄傲。”伊万说，他调整角度向上撞击。王耀收紧小腹，发出低喘。

王耀很好看。

做爱的王耀很好看。

伊万下压王耀的臀部，然后上挺，他掌握着节奏尽可能的深入。性爱真是种奇妙的行为，它可以像毒品一样让人上瘾，也可以像药品一样治愈心灵。

“把你的全部交给我吧。”伊万嗫喏着母语。

他与王耀十指相扣，翻身将他操进床垫，他的睫毛颤动，少见的金色瞳孔像向日癸一样绽放。

将你的全部交出来吧。

伊万虔诚的操着自己的神明。

此刻，他是神选的祭司亦是献祭的羔羊。

++++++++++++++

伊万将王耀的一条腿放在肩上，跪下去问候他的阴茎。

“让开。”王耀抵住冰箱，轻轻推推伊万的脑袋。“你这样我没办法吃东西。”

“我有占着你的嘴巴吗？”伊万笑眯眯的将一只草莓塞进王耀唇间。“你吃你的，我吃我的，互不干扰。”他扶住王耀的胯骨，埋头王耀双腿间给他了一记技术纯熟的深喉。

“你妈的。”王耀攥紧伊万的短发，猛地吸气别过头颅，用滚烫的面颊贴住低温的冰箱门。伊万放松喉咙，握住王耀的臀瓣暗示他已经准备好迎接下一轮激烈的互动。

王耀双手扶住伊万的脑袋，用舌尖润润下唇，尝试前后移动胯骨。“可以了吗？”

伊万没吱声，随即用力唆了下他的阴茎作为回答。

王耀用五指摩挲着伊万的耳后皮肤以示赞赏，他的目光留在伊万因吸吮而凹陷的双颊，此刻这美丽的俄国男孩正在给他口活的念头简直让他硬到疼痛。

“操。”王耀攥住住伊万的脑后的那一小撮头发，按向自己。

“哥哥。”女声在玄关伴随着开门的动静响起来，被惊到的王耀猝不及防，将东西射进伊万喉咙的深处。

“咳。”伊万来不及抹干净脸，便满脸惊慌失措的扭头盯向门的方向。

哒哒哒——两双细高跟鞋踏着木地板的节奏由远而近，娜塔莎在目睹厨房里的情景后，发疯似的扯着尖利嗓子喊出来。

+++++++++++++++

“你是谁？”娜塔莎呵斥道。

“王耀。”

“王耀是个什么东西？”年轻的娜塔莎妒火中烧，满脸都是赤裸裸的恨意和挑衅。

“别表现的这么蠢。”冬妮娅叱责，她隔着餐桌朝王耀露出歉意的笑。“小妹不懂事，见谅。”

王耀吞下嘴里的牛肉，耸耸肩表示无所谓，马拉松式的性爱着实让他饿得前胸贴后背。他可不在乎面前的小姑娘怎么想，就算美工刀玩的再溜，她也不可能在他饿死之前杀掉他。

“我听说王老板今年的圣诞节是与琼斯先生一起过的。”娜塔莎好脾气的笑笑，抿了口梅酒。她的目光不偏不倚，刚好落在王耀身上那明显大了几码的针织薄毛衫上。“真巧，我也是刚从琼斯先生那里飞回来，不过是那个年长的。”

“嗯。”王耀点点头。“有什么想问的，您就说出来吧。”

“我听说……。”冬妮娅犹豫，轻微转动下眼珠像精明的鸟类一样，她放下小巧的酒杯接着说道。“伊万总跟我念叨你，看得出他很喜欢你，所以你们是在一起多久了？”冬妮娅微笑着握住王耀的手。“连我都瞒着，你们这对甜蜜的小猫可真是调皮过头了。”

“今天刚好100天。”伊万舔掉大拇指上的酱汁。日式料理很赞，可他就是不怎么喜欢，太过精心的东西总是过于匠气从而失掉了某种迷人的质朴，但娜塔莎却不这么认为，她似乎很吃这套。

“漂亮的整数。”冬妮娅夹起鱼片沾沾小碟里的山葵酱。“在非洲可没这么舒适的时候，他们似乎总是炮火连天没有消停，不过别误会，我可不是在向你们抱怨暴力。”她打趣道。“我热爱战争，如果没有那些蠢蛋军阀，我很可能会倾家荡产。”

“如雷贯耳。”王耀说。“我听过您的名号，战争皇后，您的运作系统堪比军火中的亚马逊，我曾经一度怀疑尤里奥尔洛夫是以您为原型。”

“那倒有些言过其实。”这恭维让冬妮娅感到得意，她心情愉悦的捏起白瓷酒壶，为王耀斟满面前的空酒盅。“我不过只是个小小的掮客。”冬妮娅停顿，用指尖敲敲桌面。“王老板不知道吗？”

“什么？”王耀端起酒杯，向冬妮娅点头致谢。

“您父亲似乎有这方面的意愿。”冬妮娅说。“您弟弟，王濠镜先生已经要正式接手了，我上次在聚会上见过他。”

王耀微笑，抹平惊讶。

“濠镜先生很聪明，他似乎很擅长各方面的协调，如果不是我和酋长交往多年，恐怕是要被这位年轻的少爷夺了风头去。”

王耀笑笑，没有回答。

“您知道，我就伊万一个弟弟。”冬妮娅双颊在酒精的作用下呈现出浅桃红，她与伊万相似的眉目间不经意透出几分媚态，不同于梅梅的青涩，她所展现的完全是一种与之相反的动人，像在枝头熟透的浆果，沉甸甸的压弯枝头，只要张口就能咬出汁水的甜蜜。“我接下来要问您的问题，请一定如实回答。”

“请问吧。”王耀说，男人总是拒绝不了漂亮女人的要求这种国际惯例放在谁身上都行的通。

“冒犯了。”冬妮娅挽起耳旁的碎发，仰头饮尽残酒。她美丽的脖颈，纤细的锁骨和丰满的胸部在纸罩灯的光下美的惊人，如果她是故意为之，那么很好，她得逞了，就连心思全部放在伊万身上的娜塔莎都没办法不去注意到王耀那一脸被惊艳的神情。

伊万颇为不满的啧出声。

王耀挪开视线，抿了口酒。

“您和阿尔弗雷德的关系很亲密吧”冬妮娅说。“我听说了您和琼斯先生订婚的消息，不是十分确定，但我猜老琼斯……”

“不是还没确定下来吗。”伊万舔舔嘴唇，笑眯眯的把盘子都挪到一旁，他十指交合抵住下巴。“我猜我会和耀私下两个人沟通好这件事。”

“那就好。”冬妮娅面色难堪，干笑两声。“我还以为这次我能当个好姐姐，看来又是我多事了。”

“我没有埋怨你的意思。”伊万说。“我只是不想和你讨论，我尊敬你但不代表需要你插手我的每件事。”

“你就用这个态度和我说话？”冬妮娅逼视着伊万，满腔怒火。“我是你姐姐，我做这件事难道不是为了你吗？”

“为了我，你就不该把它拿到餐桌上没完没了的纠缠，它并不是奖章，值得你如此炫耀。”

“我只是想补偿你。”冬妮娅说。“可你还是和十年前一样冥顽不化。”

“所以作为我杀死你丈夫的报复，就是你也要毁掉我的是吗？”

“混蛋。”冬妮娅扬手甩了伊万一记耳光。她气得浑身发抖，眼圈通红。

“对不起。”伊万说，他别开头，极力平复呼吸。

“就到这吧。”冬妮娅穿好大衣，转身快步离开餐桌。

“去找她。”伊万压低嗓子对娜塔莎说。

“哥。”娜塔莎小心牵住伊万的衣角。

“去。”伊万说。

娜塔莎犹豫了下，随后追着冬妮娅的方向离开了。

王耀想安慰这沮丧的俄罗斯男孩，可张张嘴却什么都说不出来。

“没什么大不了。”伊万朝王耀耸耸肩，拎起盘子里的牛肉按住肿起的左脸颊。“用顶级神户牛肉消肿，我有没有大资本主义作风？”他勉强扯起嘴角，肉的血水自眼角处流淌下来。

“王耀。”伊万的声音很轻，似乎还带着哭腔。“求求你。”他将脸庞埋进王耀的脖颈处，终于像个男孩一样哽咽起来。“别再让我一个人了。”  


王耀不知道如何回答，但他的心早已碎成齑粉。

第十四章

伊万睁开眼睛的时候已经晌午，他从没睡过如此沉稳，也许小部分是因为性但大部分绝对是因为王耀。他摸了把左侧床铺发觉余温已经凉了。赤脚走出卧室，发现王耀正开着收音机做早餐。

“早上好。”伊万说，他走进厨房，给了王耀一个吻。

“蛋炒饭？”王耀说。“梅梅总夸奖我蛋炒饭做的地道。”

“什么都行。”伊万从身后环住王耀。

“去冲个澡，你昨天晚上就没洗。”

“可做爱的时候，你就没抱怨。”

“所以你是想让我下次抱怨出来？”

“试试啊。”伊万咬了口王耀的耳朵尖。“陪我一起？”

“滚开，我还想活到35岁。”王耀扒拉开伊万不老实的手。“现在躲我远点。”

“我要亲亲。”伊万用下巴抵住王耀的脑袋。

“刷完牙。”王耀熟练的单手打好鸡蛋。

“不，要亲亲。”伊万像粘人的小熊一样收紧王耀腰间的手臂，使劲用鼻尖朝着他的后脖颈呼气。

王耀有些痒，他缩缩脖子，回头敷衍的用双唇蹭过伊万的下巴。“好了，去吧。”

“回来一起算。”伊万轻咬王耀的鼻子，晃晃悠悠的走向浴室。

王耀快速打好鸡蛋，翻炒几下。他简单冲洗干净手，等到确定浴室的水声，才放心穿好外套，蹑手蹑脚出了公寓。

王耀蹲在邮箱前，从里面小心翼翼的抱出一只两个月大的小奶猫，它是只布偶和虎斑的杂种，灰蓝暗色狸花从额头一直覆盖到尾巴尖，下巴和四肢却纯白如初雪。它使劲的朝王耀叫了两声，圆溜溜的金眸，琥珀一样发亮。王耀揉揉它的脑袋，小心搂在怀里回了公寓。他把它盛在一只铺了棉垫的青花碗里，掐着时间等伊万出来就用餐盘盖把小猫藏好。

“蛋炒饭？”伊万疑惑的揭开餐桌上亮闪闪的餐盘盖。

“百天礼物。”王耀说。

猫崽的眼睛在光亮处变为竖瞳，可那丝毫无碍于它的美貌，它朝伊万露出尖尖的牙齿煞有其事的扑咬过去。伊万在半空中截住它，无所适从的僵在那里。

“试着摸摸他。”王耀说。“还喜欢吗？我知道送礼物不该是活物，但……”

“它有双和你一样的眼睛。”伊万把小猫兜住怀里，挠挠它的下颏。这讨好让小东西很受用，它舒服的眯起眼睛，似乎暂时忘记了想要杀死伊万的念头。

“它叫什么？”伊万说。

“它是你的了，所以理应由你定。”

伊万捏起猫崽的肉垫。“米莎怎么样？”

“你管一只猫叫熊？”

“不喜欢吗？”伊万说。

“不，挺好，就米莎吧。”

“如果以后我们有了孩子，我也想叫他米莎。”伊万扯住王耀的前襟，给了他一个吻。

“由你定。”王耀说。他在伊万的唇齿间品尝到充满希望的美妙。

“由我定。”伊万点点头，沉浸在下一个亲吻中，任凭小猫把他昂贵的睡袍抓成一团糟。


End file.
